Second Chances
by pretty in orange
Summary: Something went wrong with Rose's death... DamonXRose, T for language and some sexuality. On indefinite hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: First fanfic in Vampire Diaries section! As for a quick note, I have not watched Rose's death. I will, eventually, but I have seen a lot of videos of Damose, and I had this idea that wouldn't leave me alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries. I make absolutely no profit from this.

* * *

><p>To Rose, it was a sensation like spinning and falling. Spiraling in nothingness, everything painted ebony around her.<p>

Then she _hit _something. Blinking away the ebony, she saw she was in a hospital room, of all places.

"Ivy!" A strange girl fell upon her, hugging her tightly. "Ivy, I was so scared that you'd never wake up, you had me so worried!"

"I..." Rose caught a glimpse of herself in the glass of the window. Long blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders, and blue eyes stared back at her.

Not good. Not good at all.

"Ivy, I'm going to go call Jeff, be right back." The girl stood up, but grinned at Rose. "Oh, I'm so happy you're ok. I'll get a doctor to check on you too, oh thank God..." She scuttled out of the room.

Rose stared back into the window. She was not in her body. Something was desperately wrong here, and she needed to find Damon ASAP.

She found a bag with a change of clothes in it, and though they were maybe a size too large, they would work in a pinch like this.

"Keep a hold of yourself." She murmured to herself as she changed and slipped into the hallway. She found an exit nearby and ran for it.

This body wasn't the same as her vampiric one, as _her_ body. It grew tired with the running, but she knew better than to listen to it. Her bare feet pounded the grass with an increasing intensity, and she found herself at Damon's place within the hour.

She didn't knock, Damon wouldn't be home with her luck and then she'd have a lot to explain to Stefan and Elena. While she didn't hate either of them, they weren't her favorite people in the world.

"Damon?" She slipped around the edge of the house, her voice barely above a whisper. Her body, well, _this _body ached and her feet were definitely bleeding. Well good, maybe the blood would draw him out.

"May I ask what you're doing here, little girl?" Damon was behind her.

"No, Damon." Rose cursed her defective human hearing and turned to him. "But I may ask about what happened after you lulled me to sleep."

"You wanted me to make it stop." Damon's eyes went dull and he almost backed up a step. Rose gave herself a mental pat on the back for being terrifying even when she had no bite to her bark.

"I did." Rose pressed her lips together. "But as you can tell, I'm not completely gone. Something went wrong, and I'm still here. I don't know if I am a danger to anyone as of right now, but there's a girl who will send police looking for me." Rose stared hard into his eyes, her lover's eyes. "Will you hide me from her?"

"Yes." Damon pulled her in through the window, shut it after them, and leaned against the wall, holding her. "About that switch to shut off our emotions..." He murmured.

"It was bull. There is no switch." Rose sighed, a long, breathy sigh. Dismayed that she didn't even sound like herself, she added, "I feel odd having a second chance like this... especially in someone else's body."

"I would too." Damon grinned, but it was shaky. "I need a drink, how about you?"

"Definitely." The now-blonde girl let him pour them each a glass of alcohol and sighed. "This is all so strange... I've never heard of this happening to any vampire before."

"Well, you always were odd..." The male vampire flashed her a grin.

"You're an ass." Rose took a long drink from her glass and glared at him.

"You know, you don't look legal..." Damon teased. "Maybe I shouldn't be letting you drink."

"Just because I look like a pixie child does _not_ give you the right to talk to me as if I am one." Rose splashed the rest of her drink in his face. "Watch your tongue, Damon, or it's a possibility that I may have to cut it out."

"You're a human now, I doubt that you'd want to put your hand in my mouth like that." Damon's eyes turned serious.

"I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not afraid of being turned." Rose set her empty glass on the counter and headed for the parlor. "I'm not afraid of being a vampire again, just as long as I don't get caught by this body's family."

"Rose, you need to hide." Her lover said out of the blue, and threw his glass in the sink so hard it shattered. "Someone's coming, go to my room. I'll handle this."

"We'll continue our discussion later." Rose hiked up the much-too-loose jeans, knowing she couldn't handle this at the moment, not on her own anyway. She headed for Damon's room. "You just _convince_ them I'm not here then."

"Can do." Damon headed for the front door just as she shut the door to his room.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I was fretting for how long I wanted this chapter to be, because I felt it should be longer. Don't ask me why, because I really have no clue why I thought that. I got the idea when watching a Damose video on youtube; I believe it was called "Just Sleep". I'm still on season one of Vampire Diaries, but I saw a few in-the-middle episodes of season two with Rose and Damon, so if my facts are off, I'm sorry. I'm trying, I really am. Will you drop me a comment? I love to hear from my readers.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I wanted to update this ASAP because a lot of people like this. I'm not trying to brag, but it's true. And I just finished my third part of my four-part project, so I have a little time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries. Period. I make no profit from this. Period.

* * *

><p>Rose couldn't help but listen in as Damon redirected the police. She still had her ear on the door when Damon crept up to it and whipped it open.<p>

Rose fell onto the floor where the door had been and swore. "I hate human hearing! Damn it all!" Instead of standing up, she grabbed Damon and pulled him down next to her.

"Strangely dying and being put in a human's body hasn't changed your attitude." Damon noted as he fell next to her. "I always wondered what you would look like as a blonde..." He fingered a lock of her honey-blonde hair that fell nearly to her waist.

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to chop off your fingers." Rose warned. "I love you, but that doesn't mean I can't torture the hell out of you for kicks."

"Mm, feisty." Damon leaned in and kissed her briefly. "Just the way I like you."

The front door opened and they both jolted. "Damon?" Stefan saw them almost immediately after entering the room. "Damon, what did you do?"

"It's Rose." Damon slipped his arm around Rose's waist. "Apparently neither Heaven nor Hell wanted her." That earned him a whack on the back of the head. "Honey, don't hit me." He chastised.

"Rose?" Stefan studied Rose, in her new body. "You're sure that's her?" He added to Damon.

"Beyond sure." Damon laughed. "You should've seen her splash her drink in my face. It was just like old times except now she looks like a cheerleader."

"I really should've taken you with me when I died." Rose's mood was quickly getting worse. The longer this conversation went on between the brothers, the more she felt like whacking their heads together. "I would love to see you in a band geek's body."

"Well, Rose has PMS." Damon kissed her cheek and stood. "Do you need something, dear brother?"

Stefan looked from his brother to Rose, and then sighed. "You're absolutely positive that's your girlfriend?"

"Stefan, pardon my language, but if you don't need anything," Rose paused here for drama. "Get the hell out of here! I don't need you and Damon's brotherly hate adding to my already _fabulous mood._" She said the last part with annoyance and sarcasm at a boiling point.

"You ruin all my fun." Damon scolded as he scooped Rose up and Stefan disappeared out of the room. "I think you're still mad at me for killing you."

"No." Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm happy you did it. I... I didn't want to hurt anyone else. But I'm pissed off that I ended up in some random human girl's body and the police are looking for her."

"So, on another note." Damon interrupted and grinned when Rose glared at him. "Is she in there with you? The human girl."

Rose blinked. She hadn't thought about that. "I don't think so. I don't hear her. I don't sense her. Then again, my senses are pretty dull..."

"I think you'd notice if you were sharing a body with some random chick." Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "Wouldn't you?"

"I would hope so." Rose blinked as Damon carried her over to his bed. "Damon, I am not having sex with you right now, I don't even think I'm legal."

"It's a bed. It's not just for sex." Damon rolled his eyes as if this was obvious to everyone except Rose. "You're human. Humans need rest. And as far as we know, you just woke up from some coma. You don't know what your new body has been through, it's probably best if you don't overtax it. How far did you run anyway?"

"From the hospital." Rose shrugged. "It wasn't all that hard..." She felt a muscle in her leg twitch, a problem leftover from the run, and she focused on keeping herself from kicking Damon in the head.

"That's a long ways." Damon laid her down on the bed, and sighed when Rose gave him a suspicious look. "I promise not to jump your bones. I'm just happy to have you back."

"You're happy?" Rose wasn't sure what to make of that. "You're happy? I thought I was just your _special friend_."

"Well you really are bitter today." Damon clearly did not have words to answer that question. "Did they feed you lemons while you were in that coma?"

"If I died once, I don't want to be used during my second chance." Rose moved away from him on the bed. "I'd rather be lonely than be used for sex. I've changed, Damon. You can make whatever choice you like."

"You know what I have to say to that?" Damon tucked her hair behind her ear. "I have a lot to say to that."

"Go ahead." Rose sat up a little, trying to make her tiny human body look serious and formidable. "Say whatever you have to say. I can take it."

Damon smirked, an evil grin that told Rose exactly what was going on. "This." Damon leaned in and kissed her, gentle at first, but with increasing pressure.

Rose pulled away, pressing herself into the pillows to do it. "Say it."

Damon made a low whine in his throat. He sounded like a puppy being denied a treat. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'm going to go sleep in the parlor and I will hurt you if you lay your hands on me, little human girl body or not." Rose gave him a sweet smile that worked perfectly on her new pixie-child body.

Damon leaned in, planting kisses all over her face. When Rose didn't respond, he sighed. "We're more than special friends."

"Because?" Rose pressed, trailing a finger down his chest.

"I love you." Damon admitted in a whisper, feeling whipped.

"I love you too." Rose pulled him down, kissing him.

Of all the things she had known she would miss when she died, this was the one thing she had wanted to keep with her for forever.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I did this chapter the way I did, because I hated how Rose degraded herself by agreeing to be Damon's special friend, when there was clearly something more at hand. I wanted to fix that before more issues came up. Drop me a comment? I love reviews.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Wow, there's a lot of demand for this one. I have to say, I was genuinely surprised, since I thought it wasn't very good. Anyhow, you'll see the summary changing every once in a while, and possibly the title too, because I'm kind of flopping like a fish out of water here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. I make absolutely no profit from this. Promise.

* * *

><p>Rose and Damon didn't have sex, not that time. Damon, for once, seemed content just to kiss and hold Rose.<p>

"So do you want to be turned again?" Damon asked as he held Rose against him. "Do you want to be a vampire again in this body?"

Rose flinched, flashing back to how she had killed three people in her rampage. "I don't know..." She bit back her emotions as best she could and added, "I longed for humanity, but now I long for eternity. What's wrong with me?"

"Everyone wants something that they can't have." Damon played with her hair absently. "But would you rather live forever with me or age and die like a good human?"

"Don't ask me that now, I'll say something idiotic." Rose snuggled against him. "Is my blood tempting to you? Do I smell like dinner?"

"No." Damon trailed his fingers along the back of Rose's neck. "You're still Rose to me."

Though that didn't answer her question, the aforementioned girl backed off. "What do you think happened... to the girl who had this body before me?"

"Well, I'd say either her soul died or was killed by someone." Damon grinned his smart-aleck grin.

Rose rolled her eyes. "And how do you think that happened, smartass?"

"I don't know." Damon shrugged. "Why would I know? I wasn't there."

"And now you're degraded to a dumbass." Rose sighed, but kissed his cheek anyway. "It's just... odd, I guess. Being in someone else's body after so many years in my own." _Many, many years. _Rose added to herself in her head.

"I think your new body is cute." Damon leaned in so close their noses were touching. "You look like a little blonde kitten."

"You have no clue how much I hate you right now." Rose tried to move back from him, but Damon wrapped his arm around her. "I really want to kill you."

"You'd feel bad if you did." Damon was suddenly serious.

"Did you?" Rose raised one perfectly blonde eyebrow. "Did you feel bad when you killed me?"

Damon stood, heading for the door. "Get some rest. I have things to do."

"Screw you, you do not." Rose was beginning to find that when she got extremely angry, her American-English accent returned.

Even Damon looked at her in surprise when he heard Rose's voice come out of the new body's mouth. "You sounded like yourself there for a minute."

"Just because you're an ass doesn't give you a free pass with me, Damon." Rose warned, and either she was angrier than she thought or the accent was sticking around. "Back here, now."

Damon half turned, and Rose raised an eyebrow at him, giving him the ultimate _don't mess with me _look. The vampire turned and made his way back over to her.

"Now answer me." Rose grabbed him and yanked down hard, and since he hadn't expected that, he fell down easily onto the bed.

"Answer what?" Damon tried to give her innocent eyes, though that's fairly impossible for a nearly 170-year-old vampire.

"Did you feel bad when you killed me?" Rose pinned him down, which was hard to say the least with her new, tiny body. "It's not a hard question."

"I missed that accent." The Salvatore brother dodged the question, but it wasn't effective in the least bit.

"No." Rose shot him a glare. "Wrong answer, try again."

"It was what needed to happen." Damon shrugged. "Isn't that enough of an answer?"

"Stop sidestepping me, Salvatore." Rose was beyond pissed now, heading for murderous. She was close to forgetting that her new body was breakable. Something was going to have to be done.

Damon flipped them, so now he was pinning her down instead of her him. "Yes, I felt bad. I felt terrible, Rose, happy?" He sighed and moved slightly to pin her in a more effective way. "You mean something to me, I felt bad that that was the only way, I hated that I couldn't fix you. Are you happy now?"

"Shh." Rose slipped out of his grip just enough to lean up and kiss him. "I was just checking that you cared. That I wasn't just a toy you got bored with."

"In all my 169 years, I haven't met someone like you." Damon admitted, and then let her up. "I'll give you that." He stood and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Rose was left to ponder exactly what that meant.

* * *

><p>Author Note: This one is shorter, sorry, but I have fiction work to do, and I wanted to add at least once today for my loyal readers. Will you drop me a comment? I love hearing from you!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I'm close to gnawing off my own hand so I don't have to finish all of this work I have to do tonight. Fifty plots for fiction being the worst, though I guess it might get better now that I'm on the second half... Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries. I make no profit from this, whatsoever.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were hell for Rose. The one time she could actually go out in the sun without a ring, and she was trapped inside the house. Her body felt like hell, again, everything ached. At least when she was a vampire she didn't have to deal with that.<p>

To make matters much worse, her human body had gotten its period. While Damon was, well, Damon, he had forced Elena to get Rose what she needed for that. Damon didn't go there.

The police had returned twice to the house, and been convinced that, despite their beliefs, "Ivy" was nowhere in the house. Stefan and Damon did a good job of convincing anyone who came looking for "Ivy."

Rose paced the floor of Damon's bedroom. She felt like killing someone, which Damon had noted as super PMS, and she had cramps beyond anything anyone could understand.

"How's my little punctuation mark?" Damon stuck his head into his room, where Rose was generally kept at all hours.

Rose grabbed his throat with both hands. "Say it again and you're a dead man. I don't know how yet, but I will kill you."

"You're sexy when you're angry." Damon smirked. "Roar for me, my little tiger."

Rose pushed him in the throat as hard as she could, causing him to fall on the floor. Damon never put up a fight with her anymore, after all, she was to be placated, not annoyed.

Rose turned back to pacing, but she couldn't help but look back at Damon, who was lying on the floor. They locked eyes, and neither of them moved for a minute.

"You're an ass." Rose sat on the floor by his feet as he sat up.

"And you're a human." Damon dodged her swipe at his face this time and grinned. "See? I can trash talk just as well."

"Isn't my blood tempting?" Rose threw back, though it wasn't an insult, she was just forever curious.

"I just fed the other night, you're not in any danger." Damon dodged the question, as per usual. "Speaking of which, are you hungry?"

"If you don't start answering me I'm going to go find a stake." Rose didn't like eating as a human, everything tasted odd. When you've lived off of blood for years, normal food tends to do that to you.

"That blood..." Damon shifted his gaze low on her body. "Doesn't tempt me nearly as much as this blood..." He ran his fingers along her neck just enough to cause her to shiver.

"I find it odd that the one thing I can't remember after switching bodies is being bitten all those years ago." Rose grabbed his hand and laid it against her face.

"Well, you're human now, so I guess that makes sense in an odd way." Damon stroked her cheek affectionately. "You wouldn't remember something that turned you into something that you're not now, right?"

"Cryptic Damon." Rose shook her head. "Still, I understand your logic. And it was a long time ago."

"How long exactly?" Damon raised an eyebrow; this game had cropped up about a week ago, trying to get her to admit how long she had been on this earth.

"Shut up." Rose stood and walked past him into the parlor.

"Fine." Damon stood. "If you eat something I'll let you have a drink." Bribery was his strong suit, if he wanted her to eat something, then he usually used alcohol as bait. Unless she ate, he generally denied her any alcohol, saying she was underage. "You're human, Rose you have to eat. It's not like I can take you to the hospital to have them intravenously feed you. You're stuck here."

Rose glared at him. She hated having to eat, food was weird to her, and she hated that humans generally ate three times a day. Vampires never needed to feed that often!

"Don't make me convince you." Damon threatened, but it was an empty threat. The last few times he had tried to convince her to do something, the results had been disastrous, and now it was just an empty threat. After breaking multiple windows God knows how, during him trying to convince her, he had stopped.

"What do you think happened when those windows broke?" Rose pressed, trying to avoid eating anything. "You just started trying to convince me and then they exploded." That was not the memory Rose had though, the memory was of Damon looking shocked, and then him covering her as glass flew everywhere.

"You're not getting out of this." Damon either didn't have an answer for that or he was hiding something, and she wasn't sure which one it was. "I'm not letting you die again."

Rose relented and followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I'm sorry I haven't been updating this. I've been having panic attacks every time I think of something I have to do here on FF and it's really bad... on a lighter note, drop me a comment if you want. I love hearing from you, my readers.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I'm sorry, I pulled another disappearing act. I actually haven't been able to get to my computer, due to some changes in my room, but I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, did not, and never will own Vampire Diaries, and I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>"Lets try that convincing thing again." Damon held Rose up like a doll. "Kiss me, Rose." He murmured in his low, sultry "convincing" voice.<p>

Even Rose heard the high-pitched whine that came from the window. The whine gave way to a rattle, and she wriggled free of his grip and hid against him. The odd thing was, however, that his powers had no effect on her.

"Nothing huh?" Damon dropped the use of his powers and sighed.

That was when Rose actually looked at the window. Spider web cracks had appeared throughout it, though they formed something instead of just being cracks.

"It's a pentagram." Rose murmured. "Damon?"

"Stay away from it." Damon pushed her behind him. "Do you know anything about your new body that you're not telling me, Rose?"

"I don't know anything, Damon." Rose spat the words at him. "I left at my first chance, to get here. Why do you think I'm hiding something from you?"

"Because, it seems like you might not be human." Damon shot out of the room, and Rose was left alone.

God, how she hated being alone.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you want me to get Bonnie?" Elena paused in the doorway to Damon's room, where Rose had been left alone for hours.<p>

"There's a chance... I might not be human..." Rose wouldn't meet Elena's eyes; the mere fact that Damon hadn't returned was tearing her up inside. "And I want to find out what I am. I think Bonnie might be able to help me..."

"You _mauled _me, Rose." Elena raised an eyebrow at the ex-vampire. "Why are you asking_ me_ for a favor? Why not _Damon_?"

"Because... you know that I wasn't lucid, and Damon... I don't think things are... are..." She stumbled for a word.

"Are what?" Damon poked his head into the room, over Elena's shoulder. "Is something wrong with _us?_"

Rose nailed him in the face with a pillow before even a vampire could think to move. Stunned, Damon looked at her and waited for an explanation.

"Where the hell were you, you cold-hearted bastard?" Rose's accent kicked in again, although it hadn't for nearly two days. When she was beyond pissed, it came on strong.

"I was getting someone to help us out." Damon gave her a mixture of a smirk and a scowl. "You, my little blossom, need a serious attitude adjustment."

Rose nailed him with the other pillow. Elena slowly backed out of the room, trying to avoid being pulled into the lover's spat.

"Children," Bonnie stepped in between Rose and Damon. "Children, honestly. When there's already a crisis do we need your lovers' spats getting in the way? Rose, take a chill pill, and Damon, get out of my way."

Rose heard the front door open and close in quick succession, and then realized that Elena had left. Bonnie still stood between Damon and Rose, and she seemed to be giving Damon a "get out or get staked" look.

Damon slipped out of the room, but he exuded annoyance.

"So... what do you know about yourself... about this body?" Bonnie sat down next to Rose.

Rose shrugged. "My... this body's name is Ivy." She shrugged again. "I don't know anything else."

"Give me your hand." Bonnie waited for Rose to place her hand in Bonnie's. "Ok."

Moments passed in silence. Rose felt her heart pounding in her chest – an odd sensation – and her mind racing. What if she was a werewolf, the very creature who had ultimately caused her demise in her vampire body?

Rose bit her lip, keeping silent. There had been a full moon already right? She didn't know since she had never paid any attention to the lunar phases before.

"Can you tell?" Rose asked softly after several more minutes passed. She felt more nervous than she would've thought possible. "Do you know what I am?"

Bonnie didn't look up from Rose's palm, instead she traced a line back and forth in her palm. It tickled a bit, but Rose didn't jerk her hand away, no. That would ruin it, she knew all too well.

"Bonnie?" Rose raised her voice a little, but the other girl seemed to be in a trance. "Bonnie!"

"Shhh." Bonnie murmured.

Rose felt a twitch in her chest and wondered if she was having a heart attack. How old was she anyway? Could she have a heart attack?

"Well," Bonnie sighed after five more minutes passed. "I have good news and bad news. The bad news is, you're not human... the good news is..."

* * *

><p>Author Note: Cliffhanger! Sorry, I just wanted to give you guys a quickie chapter since I pulled another disappearing act... sorry. Anyway, will you drop me a comment? I love to hear from my readers!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I pulled another disappearing act. And right now I'm half asleep. But I will add to this now, because I feel bad about my disappearing act. I want to give a quick shout out to sablize who reads this, and offered me a helping hand with Damose. Hi Sablize, and thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries, and I make the absolute none AKA nothing AKA zero profit from this.

* * *

><p>"You're a witch." Bonnie sighed. "And I'm not the best judge, but to me, you're incredibly powerful. Damon said something about exploding windows when he tried to convince you?"<p>

"Yes..." Rose sighed. "One time the windows exploded..." She paused, remembering when the rocks had been thrown through the café window while she was a vampire, and then shook it off. "The second time they just cracked and the cracks formed a pentagram."

"The stronger witches, vampires can't convince them because their powers reject it." Bonnie shrugged a bit. "But you have to be really, really strong for your powers to do that automatically."

"Hm..." Rose nodded. She heard a small laugh, and turned towards the door. "Damn it, Damon are you listening in?"

"No." Damon called from the parlor.

Bonnie laughed. "He can so hear you. He eavesdrops on everyone."

"You're an attention whore, you know that?" Rose shot back at Damon.

"Guilty as charged." Damon walked past the door, smirked at her and said, "If not other kinds as well."

"You've got your hands full with him, don't you?" Bonnie smiled at Rose. "He cares about you though, I can tell."

"I know." Rose smiled, and then added for Damon's benefit, "But sometimes it's like training a puppy. You have to whack him with a rolled up newspaper once in a while to make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

Damon turned from his spot beside the doorway and tackled Rose onto the bed. "If I'm a puppy what are you? A-"

"Don't you dare, not in front of the young lady." Rose thwacked Damon over the head with a pillow and mouthed _this is what I mean _to Bonnie.

"I'll just leave you alone now that my job is done. Nice seeing you, Rose." Bonnie stood. "I'll escort myself out, thank you."

"So you're a witch huh?" Damon muttered after the door closed behind Bonnie. "That's kind of kinky."

"I'm annoyed Damon." Rose warned, and shoved him off her onto the floor. "I hate it when you listen in on my conversations."

"You were like me once," Damon pouted. "You know that vampiric hearing is just _that_ strong."

"There's this little trick, anyone can do it; it's called tuning out." Rose forced Damon onto his knees and then made him bow down. "I can be a bitch when I'm mad, and you know that."

"Oh no, don't get the rolled up newspaper out!" Damon fake-yelped into the floorboards.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You are like a puppy, you know. A rude little Labrador retriever. You should be chewing shoes by now."

"Right, because I'm definitely teething." Damon smirked at her and rolled out from under her grip. "Is it really so terrible being a witch that you have to take it out on me?" His smirk turned to a pout again and he turned the full force of his baby blues on her.

"It's just weird." Rose leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "I mean, a human soul is fairly easy to kill, but I don't think it's the same for witches. So why is it just me in a witch's body? What possibly could've happened to this Ivy girl so that her soul died and her body kept living?"

"Did the chick who hugged you say anything about Ivy was in a coma?" Damon moved up beside Rose on the bed, hugging her against his side. Rose's new body came up short, her head barely being level with the lowest point of his shoulder.

"No. Just that she was happy that Ivy was awake." Rose leaned against Damon. "I suppose Ivy could've tried to off herself and her soul gave in but not her body. That would make sense for my situation, but not how the other girl reacted. Why leave a suicidal girl alone when she could easily hang herself with her bed sheet, find some pills to take, etc, etc, etc?"

Damon stared at Rose with a wide-eyed expression. "I find it disturbing that you've thought about this."

"As a vampire I always thought about how if I killed someone, I would cover it up." Rose shrugged. "Don't have that problem now though, do I?"

"Which reminds me, I can't use my convincing powers on you." Damon sighed. "Damn it, I was expecting to get some eternal servitude."

"You're a bitch." Rose cuddled closer to him. "You are such a bitch."

"Yeah, but I'm your bitch." Damon laughed. "Right?"

"Of course." Rose pulled him down into a kiss and then quickly pushed him away. "My bitch."

* * *

><p>AN: It is almost 6 AM, and I haven't been to bed yet as I've been trying to finish this. Things weren't going well, as I bet you can tell. Anyway, will you drop me a comment? I love those things. Anyway, I'm out.


End file.
